Just Two Chicks on a Vacation
by Violet Alchemist 12321
Summary: A field trip to D.C., a vampice cream man, a wish, and some White House Security later, best friends Ci and Krys find themselves cast into the Hetalia universe. Will they be able to cope with their new surroundings, or will the pressure be too much to handle? One thing is for sure. This is going to be the most interesting vacation of their lives. Summary sucks. OC story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just Two Chicks On A Vacation**

**By SiceroSweettea**

Chapter One

Two girls walked down the streets of D.C. near the back of their tour group. The milk chocolate skinned, dark haired teen, was shorter than her blonde, blue eyed counterpart, but that didn't seem to deter the young female at all. If anything, she didn't even seem to notice for she lead the other to shops and restaurants and annoying their occupants until the blonde pulled her away to catch up with the group again. Yes, this 'vacation' was going to be a bit tiresome for the blonde.

I should probably explain what two pre-teens are doing in D.C. without there parents, shouldn't I? Well, their middle school has a field trip every year for all of the 8th graders to go to Washington D.C., their nation's capital. Since they are 8th graders, and didn't want to have to show up for school while their fellow classmates were on a 'vacation', our black haired heroin dragged her blue eyed sidekick on a plane, over America, to the East Coast to go to a city that barely held her interest (the blonde's that is). So what if D.C. was one of the most important cities in American history? She would take Big Ben over that pin they call the Washington Monument any day!

Anywho, on with the story. The tour group finally made it to the White House, and were beginning to choose partners to walk with so nobody got lost. Didn't they know this never worked? Being with somebody else did not mean you were not lost. It just meant you were lost with somebody to annoy until someone found you. Anyway, all was going smoothly, until a black ice cream truck, playing a somewhat terrifying tune, decided to drive right by our protagonists.

"**Ice cream!**" the shorter girl screamed as she ran out and away from the group in favor of her favorite frozen snack.

"**Cicirello, get back here! Don't go near that truck!**" the blonde yelled as she chased after her friend. The now discovered as Cicirello flailed her arms, successfully waving down the black truck.

"Hello, my dear little lamb, how may I be of service to you on this fine day?" the man in the truck said out his window after switching off his music. He was wearing a black heavy cloak, but you could still see the silk clothing he was wearing under it. Cicirello, being herself, didn't even notice this fact, or his unusually sharp canines and poorly hidden burns on his face.

"Can I have a double scoop of Mint and Chip ice cream on a waffle cone, por favor?" Ci asked as her friend ran up beside her, greedily gulping up air for her oxygen deprived lungs.

"Of course you can darling. And what a fine choice you have made. I think you deserve to get a gift," the man said in such an extravagant voice that chilled the blonde to the bone. Cicirello just tilted her head.

"A gift? As in, free stuff?" the raven haired female inquired, looking almost like an excited puppy the way she slightly wiggled her butt. A quirk of hers.

"Of course, that is the definition of a gift, is it not?" the intimidating ice cream man said with a show of his fangs. Something was definitely wrong with this guy.

"Ci, don't take it. Whatever he offers you, don't take it," the blonde said in a serious tone, obviously concerned for her friend. Who wouldn't be? A creepy ice cream man straight out of Twilight just offered to give your unsuspecting, innocent friend something for free. Does that sound normal to you? No, it doesn't.

"Quit being such a whiney-weeny Krys! The nice man has offered me a gift, and it would be rude of me not to accept. Also, I like free stuff!" Ci exclaimed eagerly as she turned back to the man. "So, what kind of gift is it?"

"I will give you one wish. Anything you could possibly want in the whole entire cosmos will be yours. So, what would you like?" the 'vampire' (in Krys's mind) asked, looming over the duo.

"Oh Krys, what should I ask for? There are so many things that I want like a new camera, copix markers, a new cosplay, Hetalia volumes 1, 2, 3, 4-" Krys cut her off.

"Oh no, you are not taking anything from this man. We are already too far behind the rest of the group to even think-" Cicirello just spun on her heel to face the vampice cream man(?).

"I know what I want! I want something that will let me and Krys go into the Hetalia universe! Oh, and bring all of our stuff too," Ci said with a finality that Krys knew meant her Native American friend wouldn't change her mind. The blonde just wished she hadn't let Ci stay up late last night reading fanfiction. Stupid, stupid, idiot!

"Wonderful! Now, just reach into this bag, and your wish will be fulfilled," the vampice cream man bellowed holding out an obviously used purple velvet bag that seemed to have come from nowhere. Knowing it would be pointless to object, Krys let her friend reach into the bag and pull out her wish.

What they got was a key.

=timeskip=

"**I told you to take a left!"**

"**But the kitchens were on the right!"**

Two girls ran through the decorated halls as fast as their feet would carry them. They were currently being chased by just about the whole security force of the White House, and they had no idea where they were going. You can thank Cicirello for getting them into this situation.

After Ci got her wish and ice cream, the duo realized they had lost their group. Great. So, seeing no other option, Krys dragged a happy go lucky Ci into the White House to find the group, eventually getting lost. Now, this wouldn't have been so bad if they had packed some snacks in their bags, but having been in a rush to get out of the hotel room that morning, Krys had forgotten this step, and Ci was getting hungry, again. This just added to Krys's list of problems because when Ci gets hungry she won't stop complaining until she gets more food.

So, the pre-teens had eventually come to a kind of 'crossroads' point in the halls. Krys immediately recongnized it from the brochure, and decided it was best to go left, where most of the tour guides led the guests. Of course, Cicirello wouldn't hear of it. She can smell food from a mile away when she's hungry, and her nose told her right. After some debating and a lot of arguments, Ci had apparently decided the best way to get the blonde to go right was to barrel down the hallway screaming bloody murder the whole way. It worked, but it also alerted the entire staff of their presence as well. They took a couple of turns, ran into some security members a couple of times, and are now running through hallways, as fast as their feet would carry them.

"**So what if the kitchens were on the right?! You can eat later!"**

"**Well you know what, raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" **Ci screamed as she shot through two more security men. Great, another reason to get them sent to Juvenile Hall. Krys would have to have a talk with Ci's father later. So what if he was a professional wrestler? Ci did not need to know how to throw a man twice her size into the wall.

Bam! Krys was so focused in her thoughts that she didn't even realize Ci had stopped, and ran into her.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Krys yelled at her friend.

"We hit a dead end," Ci said, fear evident in her voice. Krys looked up. They had indeed hit a dead end, but one with a door at the end of it. Krys ran to it the door, frantically trying to open it as she heard the thud of many feet approach them.

"It's locked!" the blue eyed girl cried as she gave up on the knob.

"Hey! What are you doing over there?!" the security man yelled as he reached the end of the hallway.

Then, it hit her. Ci dug around in her bag until she felt a cool medal brush against her hand. Grasping this medal, she pulled out her wish and stuck it in the lock. Anything is worth a chance, right? And it was a chance well taken 'cause the key fit. The brown eyed girl spun the key, unlocking the door, pulled open the wooden barrier, and dragged in her blonde friend after her, slamming the blue slab of wood behind them, and locking it.

They couldn't hear the security mans' voices, nor could they feel a struggle to get the door open from the other side. They made it. They actually made it.

"I am the master commander! Take that White House Security, in your face! Yeah!" Ci screamed as she threw her fists in the air in a triumphant manner. Krys just smacked her in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For getting us into this mess in the first place!" Krys yelled at the other, obviously very angry.

"But I fixed it, didn't I?" Ci asked sheepishly, shrinking down a bit at her friend's immense size. When did Krys get so big and scary?

"Running away screaming and throwing security into the walls is not fixing the problem," the pre-teen replied, pinching the bridge of her nose to subdue the headache she felt forming. Ci was just silent.

"Um, excuse me?" a heavily British accented voice inquired, "Might I ask who you two are?"

That's when the duo realized they were not alone in the room, and that the door behind them was not the same door they opened. Looking back at the room made the girls have a sudden feeling of déjà vu. There was a large, circular table in the middle of the floor with a few women and a lot of men seated around it, all of them in business attire. They also all looked slightly, if not completely, foreign. This one looked Italian, this one looked Chinese, etc., etc.

Then, it hit them. How could they not have realized this the moment they stepped in?

"You don't think that key actually worked, do you?" Krys whispered to her counterpart as over 15 pairs of eyes looked at them.

"Of course it did! The ice cream man said it would," Ci huffed in a not-so-quiet voice that earned her a few confused stares. Krys just pinched the bridge of her nose again.

"Ahem?" the British voice once again spoke up. "You never answered my question."

"Oh, excuse me. My name is Krystal Kirkland, and this is my friend Cicirello Rhodero Santos," Krys stated, immediately regretting it realizing who she was talking to. Great. She just revealed that she had the same last name as her favorite anime character to her favorite anime character. Ci, not sensing the stunned atmosphere that had seemed keen on setting itself in the room, decided to venture further into the conversation, and make a few of her own.

"Hey! Yeah, the Russian looking guy. Where'd you get your scarf?" Ci asked with absolutely no shame. A few of the occupants seemed to scoot away from her as she began to walk toward the large fellow. Not seeming to particularly mind the sudden confrontation, the man replied. "Ukrain? No way! I've only been out of America once!"

"Wait. So this is your first time out of America?" a peppy Italian accented voice asked. Ci looked over to see a medium height male with auburn hair and a weird curl sticking out of the side. He also had his eyes closed, which to Ci, was an amazing feat since he was still awake.

"Hold up. What do you mean 'this is our first time?'" Krys asked from her position near the door. The blonde did not like where this conversation was headed.

"We are in Germany, silly. How could you not know where you are? Well, I guess it's happened to me a few times, what with the…" the Italian then proceeded to ramble on about the times he had gotten lost, which were quite a few actually.

Krys just stood there stunned, and Ci began hyperventilating.

"Krys, we aren't even in America. The U S of A. I need to be in my own country. What are we going to do! We are stuck in freakin' Germany, our parents don't know where we are-! What about Disneyland? I can't be this far away from Disney and survive! I need turkeylegs!"

"Pull-Yourself-Together! Remember your wish? You wished to have all of our stuff brought with us. All we have to do is find it, and you'll have Disney," the blonde pre-teen stated in a soothing voice, placing her hands on her raven haired friend's shoulders, and looking into her eyes. In pokemon terms; It was super affective. The Native American had visibly calmed, and her distraught look was replaced with one of irritation.

"I need food!" Ci cried as she sank down to the floor. All of the excitement had literally drained her. She only did this much movement when she's hyped up on sugar, which is usually all the time, but she hadn't had a bite to eat since she finished her ice cream and was 'wasting away to nothing' in her terms. Krys just sighed.

"I know we've just met, and I don't even know your names," okay, that was a complete lie. I know exactly who every single one of you is, "but do any of you have some food I can give this?" gesture to the lump lying on the floor (Ci).

"Oh, yes, of course," an Asian man dug around in a bag for a bit, "I brought some Chinese Almond Cookies as a snack. I hope she likes them. By the way, I am Wang Yao. It is very nice to meet you," Yao smiled at Krys as he handed her the box. Krys accepted the food, and removed an item from the box. Everyone seemed to watch as the blonde lowered the cookie to the other's face. Said other sniffed in her food-deprivation induced sleep, and somehow managed to get Krys's whole fist, along with the cookie, into her mouth. Krys just pulled her hand out, and Ci jumped back to her feet asking for more of the sweet items. Krys just gave her the box.

"Now that that's out of the way, allow us to introduce ourselves…" and many people did introduce themselves. The Italians' names were Feliciano and Lovino Vargas. The American and Brit's names were Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. A few others were Elizaveta, the Hungarian, Berwald, the Swede, and Heracles, the Greek. It was all nice and dandy, except the fact that the pre-teens already knew every single one of their names by heart. This fact only made it a little awkward.

After the introductions were out of the way, the German named Ludwig decided it would be a good idea to decide what living arrangements the girls were to have during their stay. Queue the mind/eye conversation between best friends.

'_We have to stay with Russia.'_

'_No. We are not going to stay with Russia.'_

'_Why not? He seems like a really nice guy, and-'_

'_No! We are going to stay with either Germany or England. They are the most sane around here.'_

'_But England is boring and Germany will just make us train all the time!'_

'…_You make a valid point, but who are we going to stay with then? You better not say Russia.'_

'…_Oh! I just read a Unit fanfic, and they got Norway first. We should stay with the Nordics!'_

'_Fine, we will stay with the Nordics.'_

With that, they had decided on where to stay. Of course, the rest of the occupants hadn't heard their conversation, and were all very confused. Noticing this, the taller of the two decided to enlighten them.

"We decided that we would like to stay with Lukas, if that's okay." It was, of course. Then, a scream filled the air. Everyone looked. Ci was standing stock still with her back to the group, her hand still on the doorknob of the only closet in the room. The black haired American slowly walked into said closet, closing the door behind her. No one asked questions as the minutes flowed by. In reality, it was only five, but it felt like hours had passed. Why had Ci screamed?

BAM! Ci jumped out of the closet, sporting a Chibi!Romano cosplay, a (fake) machine gun, and fighter pilot glasses.

"Hey Krys, I found our stuff!" the girl screamed at her friend, a huge smile plastered on her face causing the blonde to think of her as a 'doofus,' which, in a sense, she was. If you said Ci was ugly strait to her face, she'd just laugh, give you a compliment, and smile even wider than she was before you walked up to her. That's just how she worked. Though, Lovino wasn't concerned with Ci finding their stuff. No one was.

"Why the fuck do you have that dress?!" an angry Italian yelled, his face turning a deep crimson in a mixture of both embarrassment and anger. Antonio, the Spaniard was thinking the same thing, along with pretty much every other adult in the room.

"Huh?" a confused look spread over Ci's face. "I made this dress with my own two hands and a sewing machine! Do you like it? It only took me about a week to make," she trailed off seeing that the Italian man in front of her was not calming down. He just glared at her, waiting for a better explanation. Ci was breaking under the pressure, and Krys knew it.

"Alright! I'll tell you everything, just stop pressuring Ci. She's already stopped breathing," all eyes turned to the shorter girl, and they noticed her face was turning red. She inhaled sharply, and her face regained its regular milky brown color. The eyes turned back to Krys. Said girl inhaled sharply, then…

"We know you guys are the countries."

A silence. How could this be possible? Only their bosses and very close government officials knew what and who they were. How was it that two adolescent, human girls knew that they were the countries? Someone decided to voice the question, and the blonde girl came up with an answer.

"We come from a different universe, I guess you could say. In our universe, you are an anime, made in Japan, that we enjoy to watch."

"In short, we are your fans."

"Thank you for summing it up, Ci," the blonde hissed through her teeth. The other just smiled a y'welcome, and went back to the closet containing their belongings.

"Wait a second. Your telling me that in your universe, we only exist as a cartoon?" America asked.

"Yes."

"And that you are my fans?"

"Well, not just you in particular, but, I guess so, yeah."

"All right! I have my own fans! I mean, of course I would. I am the Hero, after all," America fist pumped and was fully prepared to gloat when Ci popped back out of the closet, this time with a laptop.

"Okay, I'ma rephrase our previous request to stay at Lukas's house. Can we stay with the Nordics for a bit? All of them?" Ci asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"'m f'ne w'th 't."

"Yeah, it should be fun!"

"Of course you can, as long as you have money for booze-" was being choked.

"You can stay as my guest for awhile." was doing the choking.

"Sure."

Were some of the replies they got. Deciding to get at least something done, Germany decided to take over the meeting.

"Nordics, you can go get Krys and Ci's things and go to Norway's house. In the meantime, the rest of us have a meeting to finish. We will take a break so that they can move all of the girls' stuff out, but we will be continuing the meeting," a groan, "Don't give me that. We have all been through meetings before. It's not that bad. We need to at least get something done. You are dismissed." The room was cleared leaving Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Denmark, and two girls in their wake. Ci smiled at them, and Krys sighed.

"We should get your stuff and order plane tickets," Norway stated in his deep voice which almost made Ci swoon.

"It shouldn't take long. We don't own that much, anyway," Krys reassured the Northern countries. Ci agreed.

"Yeah, we're pretty much broke. All of our stuff is in suitcases, by the way." They were, and, as stated before, it wasn't much. A couple of trunks and two carry-ons, in fact. They loaded everything into the cars. The group made a quick stop at a hotel to get the Nordics' things and check out, then, they made their way to the airport. They got through security surprisingly quickly, and within 60 minutes, were on a plane to Norway.

This was going to be a very interesting trip for this pair of friends. Very interesting, indeed.

**A/N**

**Sorry for the imminent abruptness of the ending. I was just tired of working on the first chapter. I want to get to Norway's darn it! Anywho, I'm also sorry for any OOCness of the characters, and I will be using the country names from now on since I just realized Iceland doesn't have a human name. I also might not update that much, unless the chapters are really short, so, yeah. This will probably be the longest chapter in awhile.**

**Thank you to anyone who read, and please review. Constructive criticism is gratefully accepted. All flames will be laughed at and shown to friends. That's about all.**

_**Disclaimer: Do not own ANYTHING except OCs.**_

**~Sicero Sweettea**


	2. Day One: Nordics

**Just Two Chicks On A Vacation**

**By Sicero Sweettea**

Chapter 2

Norway's deep blue truck pulled into the surprisingly clean garage. Literally, you could eat off the floor, it was spotless. The house itself, as noticed by the two newcomers, was absolutely, positively huge. Three stories high, at least 20 plus rooms wide. Yeah, it was big. The girls stared in awe as their four person group entered the living room (Sweden and Finland went home to get Sealand, and Iceland was doing whatever). The walls were some kind of rich dark brown wood along with the floor, there was an assembly of crème colored sofas diagonally left from the group, and an intricately woven carpet was settled between them. A few small tables were set around these chairs, and a beautifully carved fireplace was just beyond all this. Looking to the right, you could see an open doorway entering into the main entrance, a grand staircase leading to the higher quarters of the mansion. Directly forward was a closed door that led to who knows where. The dynamic duo looked back to the man blonde that would be their 'caretaker' for the time being, both looking undeniably overwhelmed.

"What's wrong with your faces, did you both get airsick?" the tall Danish man asked half jokingly. Both teens looked tired, frightened, and a little bit green. How very appealing. They just shook their heads, and unsuccessfully tried to force down the fear rising up from the pits of their stomachs. Norway looked over and saw the state that his charges were in. Not good.

"What's wrong?" the blue eyed babe asked simply. Ci had to remind herself how to breathe.

"We've never stayed in a place so large, not counting hotels. I think it's just a little much to take in, that's all," Krys replied, almost monotonously. Norway just nodded understandingly, and, dragging the Dane by his tie for laughing, gave them a grand tour of the 'house.' A few highlights of the tour were the kitchen, which the duo discovered was behind the inconspicuous door connected to the living room, the TV room, which held many game systems and games because of Sweden, and the bathroom, because Ci had not gone pee since they got on the plane.

The quartet was now walking on the third and final floor of the building. The Danish man, being released a few rooms back, was casually chatting with the raven haired girl while the blondes in front of them strode on in silence.

"I'm sorry for not mentioning it before," Norway stated suddenly, "but we only have one guest room set up. I was wondering if it would be okay for you two to share it until we get another one set up. I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"Naw, it's cool. Krys and I had to share a room at the hotel back in D.C., so I think we'll be fine," Ci quickly answered. Krys's eyes widened in realization of what the other girl had just said.

"Ci, how long do we have until the trip is over?" Krys inquired in a panic stricken voice.

"What?"

"The D.C. trip, Ci! How long do we have until the D.C. trip is over!" the blonde was now in a completely panicked state, her blue eyes were wide with a sudden anxiety.

"Um, we were there for about five days so… nine days tops," Ci responded, clearly oblivious to Krys's state. The other just walked over to the nearest wall and began banging her head against it over and over again.

"Is she gonna be okay?" the spiky haired brunette asked the raven headed girl as he pointed at the blonde chick.

"Yeah, that's just the way Krys figures things out. Just wait a bit, and she'll have an answer to a problem," Ci replied. The Dane oh'd as they turned back to stare at the blonde female. Sure enough, Krys paused her banging and turned abruptly to face the group.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed, a wide grin almost splitting her face in two at its immense size. "We can stay with each group for three days. During the nine days, the three magic users can come up with a way to get us back home, and it will be as if this never happened. Is that okay with you Norway?"

"Yeah, that's fine, but we'd better get started right away if we want to get you home within such a short amount of time," was the Nord's reply.

"Also, we don't need the extra guest room set up. Ci and I can share a room," the taller female finished as the group continued down the hallway. Norway just nodded in response.

After a couple of minutes of silence, the two lagers suddenly burst out in a fit of laughter causing the two boring people to spin around in surprise. When the laughter finally turned to giggles, Norway asked what they were talking about. Both people just looked at each other uncomfortably, then sped to the head of the quartet yelling things about alcohol that didn't even make sense. All the blondes could do was silently follow behind in complete confusion. Besides, they would both get the information out of their respective companion one way or another.

* * *

The dinner had been mostly uneventful, or at least was in Ci's point of view. They had eaten some whack crazy Nordic food which name escapes me. The shorter of the duo had, of course, eaten the food wholeheartedly while the taller stared at it in a most questioning manor.

This caused a most unexpected series of events beginning with Denmark stating something about the food being "as bad as England's," and ending with a few broken dishes, food ridden walls, and a newfound friendship and mutual understanding between Norway and Krys. All in all, the night's activities had been a success.

Now, the two girls lied awake in their beds rethinking what had just transpired that day. Or rather, one of them was. Ci was knocked out as soon as her head hit the pillow, if not before.

"Hey Ci?" Krys asked, gaining no response. "Ci," Krys proceeded to poke (jab) the other in the side when she got no response. "Ci!" the blonde shook the raven-haired girl awake.

"**Earthquake!**" Ci screamed as she awoke. Krys just 'shooshed' her.

"Ci, what do you think about all this?" Krys inquired once things had settled back down. She had to convince her friend it wasn't in fact an earthquake, and that it was just a small nudge awake. Also, the boogeyman came and started attacking her side, in which Krys woke up and saved her (lies).

"I think it's pretty swiggity swaggity super," Ci responded in a sleepy, annoyed tone. She liked to sleep, goshdarnit!

"No, seriously. Our lives just became a fanfiction, and all you can think about is tumblr memes," sarcasm. Sarcasm all over.

"It is late, I am tired, and I just spent over two hours on a plane. I can't giver you a straight answer," was the shorter girl's explanation. It was valid, and Krys was tired too. "Talk to me in the morning. Goodnight~"

"Goodnight," and with that, Krys fell into a deep, and somewhat restless, sleep.

**A/N**

**Heyo, I finally finished this! I don't really know the Nordics that much, so this took a long time. Short Chapters that take a long time. I am also lazy. Meh. Anyway, the next chapter should be easier (hopefully), and I am looking forward to writing it.**

**Reviews and Constructive Criticism are always welcome, and flames are just mean. Don't do it.**

**Badda Bing Badda Bang, I don't know what else to put here. Umm, thanks for reading, I guess. Bye.**

**~SiceroSweettea**


End file.
